Hookity-Hook
The 'Hookity-Hook ' is an object/character in Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Its a Swiss army hook created by Captain Hook. The captain originally created the Hookity-Hook so he'll always have every hook in his collection on hand. But the Hookity-Hook becomes self-aware and too hard for Captain Hook to control. Personality It is currently unknown how or what cause the Hookity-Hook to spring to life with a will of its own. What is known the Hookity-Hook was originally created to aid Captain Hook in plundering treasure from Jake and his crew. The Hookity-Hook has proven to be just as sneaky and treasure hungry as his creator. Abilities Depending on the various hook within Hookity-Hook determined the power such as using the Whirly-Hook to give it flight, a plunger hook to grasp treasure, and so on. Roles in the series Hookity-Hook first appeared in the episode "Hook's Hookity-Hook!" the Captain get fed up with switching between his hooks so he invents an all in one Swiss army hook called the "Hookity-Hook" so he'll always have every hook in his collection on hand. After Hook gives a demonstration of his new invention, the Hookity-Hook soon becomes wild and moving about on his own fleeing to Never Land. Captain Hook was determined to recapture the Hookity-Hook to his collection of hooks and he and his crew chase after it. While Captain Hook and his crew had their hands busy chasing after Hookity-Hook, Jake and his crew were on the hunt for legendary Golden Treasure of the Palms, a golden coconut but as the puny pirate crew were on the hunt for the treasure they kept running into Hook and the Hookity-Hook. Jake and his crew made a deal with the Captain if they could catch the Hookity-Hook they could borrow it to get the Golden Treasure of the Palms Hook agreed to the sea pups terms. Izzy used her pixie dust to lift the Hookity-Hook off the ground allowing Jake to wield it using the Whirly-Hook Jake could retrieve the treasure and return the Hookity-Hook to Captain Hook who couldn't pass a chance to swipe the coconut from Jake and his crew but like before the Hookity-Hook becomes too hard for Hook to control chasing Hook and his crew away. After Jake and his crew return to Pirate Island to place their Gold Doubloons into the Team Treasure Chest they were shocked by a visit by Hookity-Hook who greeted the young pirates with fruit smoothies before slinking into the Never Sea. The Hookity-Hook is last seen back on the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook was sitting down to a nice meal to take his mind off the day he had he soon bellows out to Mr. Smee to fetch him a napkin, knife and spoon-hook only to see Hookity-Hook with the various utensil out causing the captain to panic. The Hookity-Hook soon reapers in the episode "Captain Hookity-Hook!", Captain Hook was set to head to Aviator Isle and locate whatever treasure that may be hiding right away. However, Hook is quickly distracted by his crew amusing themselves with Hook's old mechanical invention the Hookity-Hook that they finally manage to capture and confined within a small cage. Hook gets a closer look at the Hookity-Hook regretting ever creating the blasted thing. Suddenly the Hookity-Hook frees itself from its bonds and forces Hook and his crew to abandon ship as they try to capture it. With the Hookity-Hook in control of the Jolly Roger as it set off for the treasure. Hook reluctantly agrees with Mr. Smee plan to allow Jake and his crew assist in stopping the Hookity-Hook but it proved to be tricky for the young pirates and there robotic pirate comrade Captain Gizmo alone and flees to the Jolly Roger's rowboat heading to Aviator Isle with Jake and Hook's forces in pursuit. Episode Appearances Gallery ''Hook's Hookity-Hook! Hook's_Hookity-Hook!.jpg|Captain Hook wielding Hookity-Hook. Hook-Hook's Hookity-Hook!.jpg|Hook showing off his new invention to his crew. screwdriver hook-Hook's Hookity-Hook!.jpg frying pan Hook-Hook's Hookity-Hook!.jpg mustache comb hook-Hook's Hookity-Hook!.jpg Sharky-Hook's Hookity-Hook!.jpg Bones-Hook's Hookity-Hook!.jpg Hookity-Hook's Hookity-Hook!01.jpg Hookity-Hook's Hookity-Hook!03.jpg Hookity-Hook's Hookity-Hook!04.jpg Hookity-Hook's Hookity-Hook!05.jpg Hookity-Hook's Hookity-Hook!06.jpg Hookity-Hook's Hookity-Hook!07.jpg Hookity-Hook's Hookity-Hook!08.jpg Hookity-Hook's Hookity-Hook!09.jpg Hookity-Hook's Hookity-Hook!10.jpg Hookity-Hook's Hookity-Hook!11.jpg Hookity-Hook's Hookity-Hook!12.jpg Hookity-Hook's Hookity-Hook!14.jpg Captain Hookity-Hook!'' Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!01.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!02.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!03.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!04.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!05.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!06.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!07.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!08.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!09.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!10.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!11.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!12.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!13.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!14.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!15.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!16.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!17.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!18.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!19.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!20.jpg Hookity-Captain Hookity-Hook!21.jpg Bucky&Jollyroger-Captain Hookity-Hook!02.jpg Category:Objects Category:Machines Category:Weapons Category:Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Neutral Characters